I just had sex
by sexonmotorcycles
Summary: Yugi walks in on Yami singing 'I just had sex' & they confess some interesting feelings. Written as a present fic for xkitty-kura. Puzzleshipping, randomness, Fluffy I guess, yaoi, YamiisasexgodImnotjoking.


**Author note: So yeeeah, this is a present fic for the beautiful Eleanor: xkitty-kura. She wanted puzzleshipping and this is all my brilliant mind could come up with. Seriously, I actually had no other ideas. The '~' is to show singing. By the way, I have no idea how Yami got his own body, let's just be creative. That is all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I just had sex, and it felt so good, a MAN let me put my penis inside of HIM. I just had sex and I'll never go back to the not having sex days of my life~" Yami sang at the top of his lungs, changing the words to fit his sexual preferences. He was home alone and did what he did every time Yugi left their house- danced to Lonely Island in just his underwear. It was weird, and he knew it. But it was his guilty pleasure.<p>

He had never been caught before, but he hadn't known that today Yugi was coming home early from studying at Jou's and had heard him screaming out those rather… explicit lyrics. However, he didn't enter the room. Instead, he just waiting right outside of the door, waiting to hear what Yami would do or say next.

"Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great. It felt so good when I did it with my penis. YUGI let me do it. It literally just happened. Having sex could make a nice man out' the meanest~" Yugi stared at the door for a moment, not able to comprehend what he had just heard.

Did Yami like him like that? Did Yami, dare he even think it, love him? Yugi had liked him for a while, I mean, what wasn't there to like? Yami was… Well, hot. And funny, and nice and his voice… It just made Yugi melt. He was contemplating what to do when he heard the music and Yami's singing stop. The door opened to reveal a very shocked, and very attractive mostly-naked Yami.

"Uh Yugi" Yami blushed and cleared his throat, "You're home…"

"Y-y-yes. I'll um, go?" Yugi was also blushing.

"No… No… I'll just…Um… Bye…" Yami almost ran back into the room and shut the door, hurrying to put his clothes back on. He was putting his leather pants on when he realised that he couldn't, they were stuck.

"Yugi?" He called softly, very embarrassed. There was a loud clatter of footsteps as Yugi rushed up the stairs. He opened the door then just stared with his mouth wide open at the sight before him. Yami was lying across his bed with his pants half-way up his legs, looking slightly sweaty. He had gotten his shirt on, but that didn't make this any less awkward for the young boy who ran his hand through his tri-coloured hair.

"Did… Uh… Did you want something?" Yugi stuttered, looking anywhere other then Yami.

"I just… My pants are stuck" Yami admitted awkwardly.

Yugi went over, the question was obvious, and struggled to pull them up. Once he got close to Yami's 'area', he looked up, right at Yami's eyes where he saw something he didn't expect-lust. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Yami saw how uncomfortable Yugi felt at his position and automatically said "Thanks… That's all…"

Yugi turned to leave, but then he turned and felt inspired to ask Yami something.

"I… I heard you say… When you were singing…" Yami looked so much more embarrassed then before and he knew what Yugi would say, "My name…" He trailed off, scared and too shy to say anymore. Yami said nothing and just pulled up his pants, doing up the zip then the two buttons.

"I… Yugi, I have something to tell you… I kind of… Like you…" For the first time that Yugi could remember Yami blushed. It wasn't a little blush, no, this seemed to spread to the roots of his hair, and all down to his neck. He looked at the ground and looked so embarrassed that Yugi couldn't believe that it was still the same fearless ex-pharoah who had saved the world so many times that Yugi had lost count. This was a different, shyer Yami, and Yugi liked it. A lot.

"I… I like you as well. In fact, I might even, maybe, love you…" Yugi smiled shyly, his heart beating faster and faster until Yugi swore it was just one, long, humming beat. They just stood there for a second, Yugi looked at the ground and Yami examined Yugi's face.

"So, what now?" Yami asked, hoping Yugi would say the exact thing he was thinking at that moment.

"Do you want to… You know, go out? With me. Obviously with me. I mean, who else would I mean? Haha… Yeah. Do you? I mean I understand if yo-" Yugi's stuttering question was completely cut off when Yami walked over, grabbed Yugi's face, leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's who quickly responded and soon they were locked in a passionate kiss which only stopped when they had to breath (1).

"I'm going to take that as a yes" panted Yugi, before they locked lips again, both finally happy and both in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's end it here… God forbid I ever write something that makes sense… It was really rushed, but yeah. Wtf did I even write -.-<strong>

**(1) This had got to be the single most cliche line in the world. Ever.**

**Hope you liked it Elle :)**


End file.
